


The Rise of General Glauca

by clareturner23



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: Before the Fall of Insomnia Titus Drautos, AKA General Glauca, makes rendezvous with the Chancellor. They usually end with a night together in accommodations...





	The Rise of General Glauca

Traveling had always been a hard task for Titus Drautos. He was not only tasked with reporting directly to the reigning King of Lucis, but as the secret general of the entire Nifleheim Army, he was also required to meet up with the Chancellor himself from time to time in various places around the country of Lucis. The soldier envied the man’s ability to go wherever he pleased without question to where he was going. No matter of discipline could give Titus the patience he needed to deal with the various Crownsguards and some gossiping Glaives he had to deal with on a daily basis. Nifs were child’s play compared to those he loathed. (With the exception of Nyx Ulric who was practically like a son to him.) Ardyn Izunia promised him freedom once his secret tasks were complete. Freedom to do whatever he wished including living as General Glauca and serving the Empire for the rest of his days.

It was almost dark when Drautos arrived at the rendezvous point. Lestallum was the city of choice for Izunia. It was not a lavish city, but the view of the Meteor was glorious. If the general was a man of sensitivity and beauty he may have been able to enjoy the sights but seeing as he was a hard man, he kept his mind on the reason he was there in the first place. He drove his old car down the slope and backed into the spot next to the familiar red convertible. He locked his car before making his way to the outlook where the seemingly never aging man awaited him. The man’s care free expression unnerved the secret general. It was impossible to get any sort of reading on this mysterious aristocrat. 

“Why Hellow captain!” The Chancellor sang as he bowed his old fedora in greeting. “Or is it general? I can never truly keep up with such titles. Though both suit you well. How are you this fine evening?” 

Titus’ scarred jaw clenched slightly with the annoyance. It was not because he hated the man. To be truthful, he had no opinion on the man whatsoever. The reason for such a reaction was because of the mental hold the Chancellor had on him. When Drautos’ family was killed 30 years prior, Nifleheim took him in and built him into the soldier he became. Izunia was the one to mold him to become the vengeful general he was today from the background. He was still a boy of 18 when Titus first proved his loyalty in such an “absurd” way. 

_”You are a man now Titus.” Izunia mused. “Very headstrong, but with a bit more discipline you shall do great things.”_

_“All I want is to bring down Lucis. They betrayed my family by bringing down that barrier to protect their own Crown City.” The young man glared._

_“Patience.” Ardyn sang closing the gap between them and placing a soft hand on his strong shoulder firmly. “You may never reach that goal of yours if you are too eager. Swift and careless actions can get you killed.”_

_“What do you know of revenge? You spend your days as an aristocrat of Nifleheim. Like a man like you would know anything about we who struggle to survive!” Drautos huffed angrily. He was a furious child who loathed working for the Nifs yet he loathed the Lucis royal family even more._

_The lighthearted demeanor of faded from the Chancelor’s golden eyes. They instead became cold and spiteful. He grabbed Titus by his shirt and slammed him hard against the wall. The boy coughed when the wind was taken out of him temporarily. How was this man so strong? He never set foot in a battlefield nor did he carry any sort of weapon (that he could see anyway.) He was no soldier yet he was stronger than any man the boy had ever met during his training to be a soldier. Almost as if he were not…human._

_“You must learn to respect your elders Drautos.” He seethed in a dark tone that almost hinted at daemonic. “Spewing those words to an individual you know nothing about may get you killed, perhaps one day soon. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson in manners.”_

The man’s way of ‘teaching him a lesson in manners’ consisted of removing clothing and pressing their bodies in a way that was almost unnatural. Titus had never been intimate with any other human being before then and he never gave his preference in gender any thought. Eventually the initial advances from the Chancellor became more and more frequent as his time there went on. He soon found himself on almost equal terms with Izuna as he was given the title of General in command of the Nifleheim army and given the pseudo name ‘Glauca.’ No doubt that his intimate affair with Izunia was to blame for his swift rise in the ranks. Sure, he had proven himself but it was all due to the fact that he was secretly being molded by the all-too charismatic man. 

As he grew older and began working as a double agent in Insomnia as the captain of the Kingsglaives after he had disposed of the Oracle Sylvia. It became an impulse for his body to react to Izunia whenever they were to meet in person. Their secret time together in various hotels, motels, and caravans only proved to enhance his loyalty by ‘rewarding’ him for a job well done. 

“When meeting with you, I would prefer General sir,” he responded. 

“My, you look quite tense. Are you feeling well _general_?” Ardyn sang with that devilish grin of his as he walked closer to him and placed a soft hand under the stern man’s chin. He pulled his face closer so that his supple mouth was very close to his left ear. “Or… is it that you are so eager to see me that you cannot control your desires? Tonight?” 

_Why must he push those buttons?_ Drautos suppressed a moan. He wanted to keep with the tradition of getting the important things out of the way before they… had relations. “I’m fine Chancellor,” he said finally. “Just anxious to have this plan followed through. It’s finally time to bring them down. I have a good network of glaives working in secret for me. I’m attempting to get my pupil Nyx in on it, but it seems he is a bit too eager to play the hero,” he frowned. 

“You cannot win them all.” The Chancellor mused as he took away his hand and turned away from him. “If he does not do what you wish of him I suggest you cut the cord. I do not know much about this Nyx Ulric you speak of but he seems to be like a son to you. Family…in any sense can easily betray you and cause more pain than you could ever imagine.” 

The older man, who seemed to never age a day, seemed sad and distant. _Could this be why he was betrayed?_ “I’ll keep that in mind sir,” he nodded. “No one knows that I am the one leading the rebellion within the walls. I have made sure to keep that secret. I have also convinced King Regis to put the Crownsgaurd away from the citadel so my glaives can keep watch instead as you have asked me to do.” 

“Wonderful!” His tone was back to his playful and dramatic self. “Everything is going according to plan. Now, let us enjoy the rest of this fine evening in the beautiful city of Lestallum. Shall we dine at our usual corner café?” The Chancellor turned his heels once more to give one of his inviting smiles. The kind that no one could disobey. 

Drautos nodded and followed Ardyn through the streets towards the small café in the heart of the town. Ardyn chatted with the locals while Titus stayed quiet as always. It wasn’t that he was shy. It was more so that he was not good at talking with people when he was not required to play a part. It was a normal occurrence for Ardyn to place his vegetables onto Drautos’ plate. It made him wonder how he kept himself so healthy-looking if he refused to eat the healthy vegetables. It was strange how much of Ardyn reminded him of King Regis and Prince Noctis… The way he carried himself was that of a royal in itself. 

When they were finished eating Ardyn stood up and bowed respectfully to the servers and cook. “Shall we be off then Titus? We should be getting to _The Laville_ to retire for the night. You have a long journey ahead on the morrow.” 

“Yes… we should,” Titus nodded. 

The two men walked through the lively streets and checked into the hotel. Ardyn always paid for a luxury suite with one large king-sized bed. Nausea always came over Drautos’ body every time he entered the room with who he felt was the most powerful man in Nifleheim. Was he attracted to him or were these nights of lust getting to him? He wanted to think the latter was true, but after years of these intimate affairs Titus’ dreams betrayed his will. He could not figure out if they were a product of lust or some kind of love that he knew could never be. His gut was telling him it was love, something he knew that Ardyn Izunia would never return. 

After the door was closed, Ardyn pinned Titus to the door lifting his arms above his head. “Are you ready for your reward for your continued loyalty?” He asked softly staring deeply into Titus’ eyes. He used his free hand to lift his chin to face him. 

He did not wait for a response before he leaned down brushing his stubble against his own. A nibble of the soldier’s ear lobe caused its owner to shutter with his breathing becoming uneven. The soft chuckle that escaped the Chancellors lips reverberated throughout Titus’ body. He enjoyed the thrill of breaking a hard man like Titus and turning him into a submissive slave. He nipped playfully at his neck before pressing his soft lips into his skin while the hand that was previously caressing his skin wandered down his leather armor slowly until he reached the flap that covered the precious area of the general’s skin. 

“Hmmm.” He hummed in his sensitive ear. “It seems you have been ready for this for quite some time. Could it be that you are falling for me Titus?” He teased as he pressed his hand against the hard warmth that pressed uncomfortably against Drautos’ leather trousers. The twisted man’s lips formed a wider grin as this action caused the usually so tense and firm soldier to let out a loud moan that could easily be heard from the next room if the walls were thin. 

“I cannot express how much hearing that sound gives me so much _pleasure,_ ” he whispered. “You know what comes next Titus.” 

The General nodded and slowly began peeling off the various layers that Ardyn wore while passionately kissing the soft skin of his lovers’ neck. He moaned when he heard the satisfied sigh coming from the Chancellor’s lips. His love bites never seemed to leave a mark which troubled the General, but at the same time he did not have a care. His wrists were grabbed tightly once his began tugging at Ardyn’s pants. 

“Ah uh Titus.” He teased while lifting his arms against the wall once more. “Remember, _patience._ ” 

He let go and walked towards the bed sitting in wait for the younger man. Drautos nodded obediently as always and walked over. He lay his leather layers of armor on the dresser neatly and laid back on the bed. This was the ritual. Ardyn grinned as he crawled between Titus’ legs positioning them so they were at either side of his waist. He thrust his own bulge gently causing a shudder to got through the spine of General Glauca. He hummed in satisfaction as he began slowly stripping away the remainder of the weaker man’s clothes. Once his chest was bare, be began licking his skin from his sensitive neck all the way down to his torso. He left hard nips as his made his way slowly down his torso holding him firm so that the General would not buck or attempt to force the Chancellor’s hands to work faster. The moans could no longer be contained by the time Ardyn’s lips traveled to his leather that confined Drautos’ ‘problem.’ 

“Hm, why do we not free you of this burden… But remember. You must not be satisfied before I am. If so, you shall be punished.” Golden orbs peered into blue before he lifted his legs around his shoulders and used his perfect teeth to pull the zipper down revealing the covered erection that ached for release. He hummed softly as he licked the length through the cloth causing what almost sounded like a scream to come from his General. He gave a slightly darker chuckle as he pulled the fabric down getting up only slightly so that he could relieve Titus as his clothes completely. “Hmm, I never tire of this sight. This hard, all for little ole’ me? I’m flattered.” 

The tamed man below him was panting and breathing heavily uneven. He looked up with a look of lust in his eyes. Something the man vowed never to do to anyone but Ardyn. At this moment all he wanted was to give himself completely to the above him. Said lover pulled his legs back to him. Ardyn hummed as he used his tongue to stimulate the General’s shaft by slowly moving from the scrotum all the way to the tip making sure to hit the vein to give the utmost of pleasure. Drautos gripped the sheets practically screaming Ardyn’s name by the time his tip was being sucked hard. The Chancellor’s expert tongue circled the tip while using the mixture of the pre-ejaculation fluids and saliva to drip low enough to use on his fingers which teased at the entryway. Titus arched his back as he felt the slim fingers enter his hole which has been pounded so many times before by the charismatic man. It was now impulse to relax and allow his body to enjoy the foreign beings forcing entry. 

“Mmmm, so eager. Very well, shall we get on with business?” Ardyn leaned back pulling the other man to him who obediently acted without words. Titus mimicked his lover’s trail of nips and tongue listening to his soft moans. He undid the fly of his slacks to reveal an uncovered his slightly twitching hard on. His hands wrapped around the width and moved his hands while taking his tip into his mouth and sucked him as hard as he could. When he began he was awkward and not very good at this part but as the years went by he became almost a pro. Ardyn’s fingers dug into the short locks of his hair while moaning. Not as loud as Titus was, but it was enough to drive the younger man insane with lust. 

“Ahh, I have taught you well Titus… You are the best when it comes to this. However…” The Chancellor gripped his hair and pulled him to face him. He clashed his lips into Drautos’ pulling his legs roughly around him once more. He rubbed their erections together before entering quickly and rough. Titus groaned in pain but only because it was sudden. As Ardyn thrust into him the pain swiftly turned into pleasure. When Ardyn leaned back at one point, and allowed Titus to move himself rather than do all of the work. He enjoyed watching the General lose his usual demeanor to become a proper _slave_ and doing as he asked even if he did not properly display his wish. Their times together were so frequent that his orders were now telepathic almost. He moaned soft but somewhat louder as he watched the General fucking him. 

“Mmmmnnnn such a good boy Titus, I can see how much you’re begging for release. Perhaps its time to give in.” He switched their positions and began pounding into him rough and hard. He bit down breaking the skin on Drautos’ clavicle. 

“ARDYN!!!!!!!!!!!” He cried in pleasure. The owner of that name grinned letting off temporarily only to force Drautos to roll over and on his hands and knees in order to ram into him from behind. The slamming of skin on skin was getting to be almost as loud as the screams and louder moans coming from the two men. After feeling his climax approaching, Ardyn reached down so that he could allow the needy General to release. “Your time has come, enjoy your release….” 

Only a few moments after the hands had gripped his length, the General of the Imperial Army screamed as white liquid spilled onto the sheets. The tightness of the orgasm caused the Chancellor to follow suit thrusting hard into Titus moaning in ecstasy while his let it all out inside of him. The couple collapsed onto the bed panting. 

Ardyn laid back wrapping a blanket around the two of them. This was the one thing that Titus enjoyed about their time together. There were not normally words afterwards because the elder male fell asleep rather quickly. It seemed as if he suffered from nightmares constantly and sexual contact soothed him enough to properly sleep. Drautos let go of his pride and laid next to the sleeping Chancellor. He kissed him on the lips softly before he pulled his arms around him. He enjoyed the comfort. He knew that it would never last but this was enough. _I love you… Izunia…_ He laid down lacing their fingers and fell into a deep and relaxed sleep.


End file.
